valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Saurvold
Category:Gods God of fire, Saurvold is always trying to outdo his father as a god. He is said to be the right hand of Setengar and often has a strong following in otherwise setengarian communities. He believes in many of the same things as his father, and wants good to prevail above all else, though his brash attitude often conflicts with the laws of the land. He is often depicted as a phoenix rising from the ashes. Core Statistics Name: Saurvold. Intermediate Deity Symbol: A fiery phoenix. Alignment: Chaotic Good. Patron Creatures: Effriti, holy knights, mages of the element of fire. Domains: Fire, Strength, Courage. Cleric Alignments: CG, LG, N. Favored Weapon: A bastard sword. Relatives: Son of Keldin and Mylia. Brother of Elan, Syren, Ulren, Orrovan, and Sahn. =Relationships= Saurvold is a brash god, but he is also an approachable one. He is on good terms with all of his siblings, save Orrovan, whom he picks fights with to test his might. Saurvold has no resentment for his father, instead wishing to prove to him that he can do his job well and with great skill. For that reason, he has grown close to his grandfather, Setengar in his quest to spread good and vanquish evil. Followers Saurvold is worshiped among those who wish to see evil stricken from the lands immediately. His paladins are an odd mix, as Saurvold is known to disobey laws if it means the further of good. Next to Setengar, Saurvold's following is perhaps the greatest among the common man, and especially so when it comes to clerics, paladins, or any other warrior that would purge the lands of evil. =Functions= As the god of fire, it is Saurvold's duty to watch over that respective element. Because of the plane of fire's close proximity to, and constant attack from, Nuzalheim it is Saurvold's duty to defend his plane lest the forces of evil seep higher in the planar hierarchy. Because of his actions, Saurvold has also come to represent the ideal of courage and he is called upon by mortals during times of struggle to give them the strength to pull through. =Residence= Saurvold resides in the fiery plane of Malgotha, where he marshals the army of heaven. He whips them into a frenzy with his speeches and, with a war cry, leads them into countless battles against the devilish forces across the fire-laden fields. =History= Saurvold was born fifth to Keldin and Mylia, their youngest son. In the beginning, when the children of the elements were chaotic and short-sighted in their endeavors, Saurvold was especially chaotic. Rampaging across Kharlia, burning everything in his path and setting off volcanic explosions, Saurvold was difficult to approach during this time as he reveled in watching things burn and not much else. When the gods were asked for contributions in the creation of the first dragons, Saurvold blessed them with a fiery, destructive breath attack which they are infamous for. One day, while traveling the lands of Kharlia at great speed, Saurvold spotted a beautiful flower patch and moved in to see. Floating high above, he watched the surrounding vale as it chirped with harmony. Contemplating such beauty, Saurvold flew down to get a better view when the area erupted into flames and quickly became a barren wasteland. Saurvold had become so destructive in his tendencies that he could not even get close to something without it catching fire. Saddened by this, he flew high into the sky and burned there as a second sun for many days. During the First War, Dearuhk struck at Malgotha as it was the weakest of the four elemental planes. Saurvold had done so much damage to the fabric of the chaotic realm that it was easier for the forces of hell to break through. Finally finding an outlet for his energies, Saurvold took to the battle for much time before realizing the need for assistance. With allies at his side, Saurvold aided the armies of Evalius and claimed victory, though Malgotha would never be the same again. When the war was won, Saurvold's father Keldin approached all of his children with great scorn and told them that each of them had played a part in much unnecessary woe. Saurvold's excessive use of force brought unneeded conflict to everything he approached, and his negligence was a price he would have to pay in watching over Malgotha. Saurvold understood all of this, and took full responsibility. Approaching his grandfather, Saurvold swore that he would do whatever he could to protect the divine planes from Dearuhk. Knighting him on the spot, Setengar watched with amazement as Saurvold exploded into flames and arose from the ashes as a shining phoenix. His alignment shifted from chaotic neutral to chaotic good, and Saurvold has been his grandfather's right hand man ever since. When the Age of Mortals began, Saurvold naturally attracted those of stout spirit and determination. His paladin orders rose and fell, but all of them adhered to the tenets of ultimate good. Busy with his battles on Malgotha, Saurvold offered up his realm as a resting place for those whose love for battle remains even in death. Together then, Saurvold leads his fighters in an endless array of fire, glory and virtue.